The present invention involves athletic foot wear but specifically track shoes that have a spike plate made of a resilient material. The present invention's purpose is aimed at reducing the weight of track shoes by using a detachable spike plate and plastic track spikes. This invention is of the most economical design since it uses both replaceable plastic spikes and spike plates. The track shoe can also be used without the attachment of a spike plate. This is accomplished by the direct insertion of the spikes to the outsole, thereby greatly decreasing the track shoe's weight. The former situation may not be suitable for training purposes, but rather for competition purposes. Finally, the shoe has flexibility in changing the color arrangement of the spikes and spike plate. Since they are of a synthetic material, they can be manufactured in any color.